Slip
by Windswift
Summary: [Manga based, Dark Tournament] Yuusuke accidentally tells Kurama about Hiei's secret.


Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

Manga-based, so Kurama was completely uninvolved in the Yukina story arc.

_**Slip**_

_Almost…_ Kurama stretched the wound gently, carefully prying the seedling from the clotted blood. Using the vetch against Touya had been a messy tactic, but at least he'd nearly finished cleaning it up now.

He tugged lightly, and it gave another millimeter or two.

"Heads up!"

The washcloth hit Kurama's face with a wet splat. Startled, he jerked reflexively, wincing as he violently retrieved the vetch seed—and reopened the wound. He grabbed the damp cloth from where it had fallen into his lap and clamped it to his arm before the blood could begin flowing too freely.

"Hurry, Kurama, strip off your shirt so I can look useful!" Yuusuke followed closely behind the washcloth and plopped himself beside the other boy. He started to reach for the cloth, then switched to digging through the first aid kid instead.

The fox smiled wryly at his enthusiasm. "Most people aren't this eager to escape their adoring fans."

"You're just jealous because no one came for you and you're the odd one out," he retorted. He picked up the bottle of antiseptic, figuring it would be just as good for cleaning up blood in lieu of the washcloth. Wetting a cotton ball, he swiped it across Kurama's cheek.

"If you're pretending to nurse me, you could stand to be a little gentler," Kurama remarked. He lifted the cloth to check how much the bleeding had slowed; a pity their hotel had stocked white towels during a martial arts tournament.

Yuusuke took great pleasure in treating Kurama every bit as roughly as Keiko had treated him, though the other boy didn't protest in agony to his satisfaction. Finished with the cotton ball, one half tinted a rusty brown, he dropped it on the floor and grabbed a bandage to stick on the cut.

He peeled off the backing, then smoothed it onto the redhead's cheek. Grabbing Kurama's chin so he could check his work, Yuusuke absently licked his thumb and wiped at the smear of blood at the corner of the other boy's mouth.

Kurama caught his eyes, amused. "First of all, Yuusuke, I'd like you to know just how disturbing it is to see you displaying any sort of maternal tendencies. Second, I'd prefer it if you didn't try to give me a second-hand kiss, especially with Keiko in the next room."

"And that attitude is exactly why you don't have a mother or sister or girlfriend out here cheering you on," he shot back, whipping his hands away from the other's face. "I'll lend you my mom if you let me stay here away from Keiko for a while."

"As generous as that offer is, I don't mind not having my own cheering section. Pass me the bandages."

Taking that as a sign he could stay, Yuusuke dug through the kit again and handed over the roll. In return he received the washcloth and orders to rinse it out in the sink.

Wrapping the bandages tightly, Kurama smiled at the memory of the five very determined women and their impromptu arrival. Truthfully, the prospect of having anyone who knew him closely coming to watch upset rather than excited him; that his mother hadn't been involved in Botan's sudden revelation of their secrets relieved him greatly. Let him be the odd one out, then. He wouldn't complain.

Strange, though, that Yuusuke had included Hiei as one of the people being cheered on. In fact, Kurama had talked to their guests more than the fire demon had. After all, the other had never met Atsuko or Shizuru, held little love for Botan, and had previously kidnapped Keiko.

Which meant that it wasn't a coincidence, and the ice maiden was Hiei's Yukina.

So unfair, he sighed to himself as he tied off the bandage. Everyone, it seemed, had met Yukina save for himself. And with the way Hiei had snapped at him when the two had first met, Kurama had assumed that no one else would ever find out about his search for her. He had very rarely experienced the feeling of being out of the loop, and it irked and disappointed him greatly.

Yuusuke returned with the washcloth, and Kurama seized his chance immediately. Curiously, he asked, "So when did you meet Yukina?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow, giving him a funny look for a moment before he responded, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot that you weren't there for that one, just me and Kuwabara, and Hiei showed up at the end. It was a mission—Yukina was being held captive by this black market punk, and we rescued her. That's where Kuwabara and I met Toguro. Didn't anyone tell you that's why we're here?"

"No, it seems to have slipped everyone's minds," he remarked dryly. "I thought we were targeted merely for our status as detectives. I never found out where Toguro's personal vendetta against you came from."

"Sorry, man." Yuusuke handed him the damp washcloth, eyeing the streaks of the fox's own and Gama's blood on his chest.

He accepted it, smiling slightly. "It's alright. Actually, I'm more annoyed with Hiei for not telling me he found Yukina."

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised. After all, he didn't even tell Yukina that he's her brother," he shrugged. He grabbed the antiseptic again, ready to look useful at a moment's notice.

"Ooh," Kurama smiled widely and a little wickedly, "so is _that _the relationship between Hiei and Yukina? Shame on him, he neglected to mention that as well."

The bottle slipped from Yuusuke's fingers. "Wait," he panicked, "you didn't know?"

"I knew she was an ice maiden named Yukina, and I knew she was very important to Hiei, but I didn't know exactly what she was to him, no."

He grabbed what was left of Kurama's collar to try and impress the seriousness of the situation on him. "Yukina doesn't know, and Hiei'll kill us if she finds out. And he'll kill me if he finds out I let you find out. And, just in case you're thinking about sharing, Kuwabara doesn't know either, and he'll probably consider killing us too. And, you know what? It would all just be best if you completely forgot I said anything."

Unperturbed, he smiled at the other boy. "But I heard you very clearly, Yuusuke. And it wouldn't be any fun that way."

"You're evil."

"You threw a washcloth in my face," Kurama retorted, "and caused me to injure myself unnecessarily. I think I'm justified this time." He ignored the face Yuusuke made at the last two words.

"Your definition of fun shouldn't include getting run through by Hiei's katana. Again," he added.

Kurama continued scrubbing at the bloodstains, ignoring him. Yuusuke informed him, "I don't grovel." When that still garnered no reaction, he stood up sulkily and headed out, muttering, "I hope Hiei fills your death wish."

The fox laughed softly to himself, wondering when his first opportunity to subtly bring up the subject to the fire demon would occur.

**…****  
Owari  
…**

_-Windswift_


End file.
